


另一種感覺

by LillianSoda1152



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, riding positon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianSoda1152/pseuds/LillianSoda1152
Summary: 試試看騎乘位...
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki
Kudos: 6





	另一種感覺

**Author's Note:**

> 試試看騎乘位...

「...你應該有答應我要做吧，Clef，」Kondraki微微喘著氣，為的是剛剛的幾陣親吻和下身被稍微撫弄的感覺，「...我知道很丟臉，但你不也說挺想試試?」

「...哈、早知道我不該答應你的，」Clef尷尬的寬衣解帶，腦中浮起他和Kondraki提過的事情，不過就是一個他們沒試過的姿勢，誰曉得Kondraki這男人記得還滿清楚的，「...如果我上次說的是謊就好了，可惜不是。」

Kondraki聳聳肩，然後在手上擠滿潤滑液，「...試試而已。」他伸出手指進入Clef的後穴，有些突然使他發出不滿的聲音，但是當指節繼續往內推入時擠壓到敏感點時他已經罵不出什麼了，「...唔、──」令他慶幸的是Kondraki沒什麼多餘的情調，他們之間進行的擴張都不會太久。

他也解開Kondraki的皮帶扣，褪下他的褲子，「...太誇張了、」Clef有些無法面對眼前已經勃起的陰莖，就大小來說是超乎平均值的驚人，要用騎乘的姿勢完全接納這話兒簡直就像和SCP-076-2比腕力一樣痛苦，「...這是我的問題嗎?」Kondraki沒什麼好氣，他一點都不希望床事持續的特別久，於是他揮了揮手示意Clef做他該做的事，「...你現在應該要騎上來?」

「麻煩按照我的步調、」Clef半自暴自棄的跨在了Kondraki的身上，這個姿勢可是有點丟人，自己試試看總比在那些低級片上看到得來的刺激，他深吸口氣然後扶住Kondraki的硬挺並緩緩坐下，「...操、──!」

甬道被異物填滿的感覺很不好受，不過馬上就傳來的快感淹沒了從直腸傳來的痛苦，Kondraki的尺寸總是令他有一點欲罷不能，儘管他不太想承認，「...哈、」比起馬上扭動腰肢開始辦正事，他選擇再多做幾次深呼吸緩緩心跳，但Kondraki急躁的個性當然不會給他好過。

「...你他媽是要動了沒有、」雖然是在催促騎在他身上的人，不過他語畢馬上就把手扣上了Clef跟他比起來纖細的多的腰，而這個動作讓Clef吃了一驚，後穴還含進不到全部的性器就被下壓的力量和體重往下壓，還沒完全適應的身體顫抖了一下，一瞬間的快感讓他暈眩了一下，「...靠、哈、──」他不滿的瞪了Kondraki一眼，卻發現用現在這個姿勢看他一點殺傷力都沒有，Kondraki毫不在意地扶著他的腰便開始抽動。

「...嗚、!你不要、唔嗯、──」吃足潤滑的後穴在幾下的抽動間發出噗哧聲，就算Kondraki沒有特地的頂上敏感點被不經意輾壓的快感還是讓他幾乎要腿軟，原本咬住的下唇因為刺激而漸漸鬆開，喘息隨著微微增加的抽動速度吐出。「...操、自己動一下、這個姿勢本來就是、你應該要自己動的、」有點年紀的腰椎做這種有些激烈的運動還算吃力，不過溫熱的內壁在快感之間偶爾的夾緊讓Kondraki難得有一點得意，他想了想平時也確實看不到這男人弱勢的一面，在不經意時流洩出來幾聲軟綿甜膩的聲音後卻又因羞恥和不甘而重新咬住嘴唇的樣子看起來還有那麼一點點可愛，眼前看的到有些黏滑的交合處和Clef因為情欲而顯得紅潤色氣的臉也是一大視覺刺激，於是他又加重了一點抽插的力道，「...慢點、唔、──!」

逐漸堆疊的快感越來越多，Clef已經沒有力氣可以特別去壓抑自己的聲音了，就算他不想要讓Kondraki看到他示弱，身體卻很誠實地讓腰肢隨著抽插的角度扭動，試著讓身體裡面的形狀再更精準的頂上他的敏感處，他的性器總是能頂到深處，快感讓全身都軟綿綿的，「...哈、嗯、──」稍稍染上哭腔的呻吟微微拔高，他俯下身和Kondraki交換了一個粗魯的吻，體溫相貼讓Kondraki又扣緊了他的腰，這次精確的頂上他的前列腺讓Clef還在和Kondraki交纏的嘴仍然悶悶的在吻中發出微弱黏膩的呻吟，挺起身子後Kondraki又加快了速度，快感淹進他腦海的速度比他想像的還快，那麼一剎那他以為真的能不靠自己就被操射了。

「...你要試試能不能直接把我幹射嗎、?...嗚、!」  
「...嘖、不曉得、倒是你出點力啊、」

話剛說完Kondraki又抬起身子，不由分說就往Clef的身上咬了下去，或許他也差不多了。Clef任由他進行，身體在高潮的邊緣徘徊著，那一瞬間的想法就這麼成為了現實，他真的要被直接操射了。「嗚、──!」幾下強烈的撞擊使他的身子痙攣，後穴突然不住的絞緊像是要榨出些什麼，眼角又分泌出更多生理性的淚液。很快的溫熱緊緻的包裹也讓Kondraki繳械，濃厚的精液射進了他的身體深處。

「...還可以吧。」喘著氣Kondraki發表了自己的意見，很顯然的他還算享受。

「...我再也不要用這種姿勢了，倒是你應該要體驗看看。」摸著自己有些痠軟的大腿，Clef試著在腦海裡構圖一下，如果Kondraki真的也試了一下不知道會發生什麼，雖然他不保證自己不會被Kondraki壓死之類的。

「恕我拒絕、」  
「...你太過分了!」


End file.
